


蜂蜜罐子

by Caesitas



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas





	蜂蜜罐子

我回到住處的時候，看到他正一個人踡縮在沙發上，用客廳裡那台二手唱片機聽歌。屋子里沒有開燈，是完全漆暗的，只有唱片機發出的一點藍光稍微照亮了他側臉的輪廓。我不知道他有沒有聽到我回來，我想應該是聽到了的，畢竟我走路和轉鑰匙的聲音向來很響，今晚喝得半醉，更是不會壓低。但他又仿佛根本沒有聽到似的，一動不動，甚至就像已經睡著了似的，連一絲反應都沒有。

我忽然覺得有點惱怒。我難得回家一趟，並不想看到他這樣半死不活地過日子。已經過了凌晨二點，聖誕節的喧嘩人聲剛剛平息下去，但四處仍給人溫暖熱鬧的感覺，我的口袋里還塞著幾顆購物中心門口的聖誕老人派發的糖果。本來是心情難得不錯的一天，回到家卻面對著他好像抑鬱症患者一樣的臉，不得不說是非常令人掃興的。音樂還在放，是很慢很壓抑的節拍，一個神經質的女聲在唱著某種我聽不懂的外語。然而即使只聽曲調，也是讓人心中很不好受的，好像循環往復地聽著誰在哭一樣。

我脫下鞋，跨過堆放在門廊的雜物，走到電視櫃前關掉了唱片機。他終於抬起眼睛，朝著我的方向看過來。他的眼睛里沒有情緒，但是映著窗外銀白和黃金色的燈光，亮得出奇。

我不著痕跡地避開目光。忘記從什麼時候開始，我一直不太願意與他對視。茶几上擺著一個空杯子和一瓶喝了一半的威士忌，我拿起來，給自己倒了一杯，一面喝著，一面問他：“今天沒去工作嗎？”話已出口，我才聽出語調里有些自己都沒覺察到的諷刺。

“沒有。”他搖了搖頭，嗓音含著幾分抽多了煙的沙啞。“今天沒有客人。”

“說的也是。”我笑了幾聲。“閤家團聚的日子，大概沒人想要出去嫖吧。”

他沒有搭腔，可是好像突然感到了難過似的，把抱住雙膝的手收得更緊了些。

我說的“工作”，指的便是援交的事。三年以來，他都是通過做這個來賺取我們兩個人的房租和生活費的。當時我們身無分文，幾乎到了無法生存的地步，打工既辛苦，收入又微薄，我便對他提了這個建議。說我是敗類也好，但我總覺得，畢竟我是曾救過他一次命的，如果將這件事看作答謝的話，大概也不算太過分吧。而且奇怪的是，他幾乎未經思索就答應了。我記得那天我也是很晚才回家，在外面做裝卸貨物的體力活直到深夜，原本累得仿佛要當即癱倒，但看到他后又像立刻恢復了精神似的，連澡都沒有洗，就把他按在地板上啃咬起來。從變成床伴後起，我與他做愛，一直都是這個樣子，就像我單方面洩慾一樣，不論我多麼粗魯，他都不會拒絕，卻也鮮少回應。不過說是鮮少回應，倒也不盡然，大概最開始的時候也曾回應過吧，後來不知怎麼就漸漸少了，直到完全沒有。

那天我便是一直琢磨著這件事，很想把他弄出一些反應來，不由就感到愈來愈焦躁，一邊狠狠掐著他柔軟的腰，一邊惡劣地笑起來，說：“我們這種連高中文憑都沒有的人，根本就找不到什麼賺錢的工作。你長得這麼漂亮，倒不如出去賣呢……”他聞言轉過頭來，睜大眼睛看著我，仿佛嚇壞了似的小聲問：“你是這麼想的嗎？”我仔細想了想，實在說不清自己只是下意識間口不擇言，還是心中本就早已生出了這個主意，最後大概是想要侮辱他的念頭仍在強烈作祟的緣故，便用了最下流的說法：“是啊。你經驗豐富，表現卻還像處女被強暴似的，那些老男人肯定都喜歡得不行呢。”

他半晌沒有說話，只有睫毛在落地燈下有規則地扇動著，看起來有點像是我們這間廉租房的水泥墻壁上常會出現的蛾子翅膀。最後他輕輕點了點頭，說：“那好，我試試看。”

從那以後，我們就再也沒有正常交流過了，雖然好像自從一起到了這個地方來，我們相處時的氣氛便始終是不怎麼正常的。

不出我的意料，他做這一行果然來錢很快。隨著他的生意漸漸多起來，我就幾乎不怎麼找工作了，說來慚愧，偶爾還會用他給我的錢出去玩牌賭博。所幸我玩得比較節制，輸贏的面額都不大，有時候贏了一點錢，就拿去換些烈酒喝來排憂解乏。今天晚上，我便是這樣和幾個打牌的朋友一起，不知不覺就喝到了午夜。

我走到沙發前，手臂穿過他的腋下和膝彎將他橫抱起來。他似是完全沒有想到，先是茫然地看著我，然後顯出幾分驚慌，在我的懷抱中無措地掙動著。我把他抱進臥室，扔在那張我們很少同時使用的雙人床上，朝他散發著沐浴液清香的身體覆蓋上去。他仿佛有些害怕地朝后躲了躲，我看得心煩意亂，扯著他留得過長的頭髮將他拽了回來。他疼得哀叫一聲，眼角也湧出淚水，嘴裡低低說著什麼我聽不太清的話，應當是求饒的意思。我解開領帶去捆他的手腕，饞了三四圈，又打了個死結，然後盯住他的眼睛往深處瞧進去。這一回，倒是他先將視線避開了。

“沒有客人，就先服務一下我吧。我剛才在酒吧看上好幾個可愛姑娘，可惜都要錢呢。”我捏住他的下頜強迫他抬起頭來。

他張了張嘴，卻沒有發出動靜。我很有耐心地等著，他才終於克制住了恐懼似的，喃喃說道：“沒有保險套了。”

“沒事。”我擠出一個笑，那笑容在他看來想必是很扭曲的。“我不嫌髒。”

我撕開他的衣服，看到裡面的皮膚上佈滿了尚未消退的青紫血痕，這讓我突如其來地吃了一驚。但我轉念又想，大約是某個癖好奇怪的客人做的吧，無論如何，都是與我沒有關係的。他還在發著抖，我一邊揉捏他的乳頭，一邊心不在焉地猜測道，剛才他表現得如此抗拒，會不會就是出於想要遮掩這些傷痕的意圖呢？然而現在，他又好像已經很疲憊了似的，完全放棄再去遮掩什麼的嘗試了，而且閉著眼睛，用獻祭般的姿勢主動將雙腿慢慢分了開來，大概是終於感到不管怎麼抵抗都是無濟於事的。看到他這樣，我腦海里莫名冒出一個很奇怪的想法，覺得他就像是紀錄片中躺在帳篷裡奄奄一息的隨軍妓女，永遠都赤身裸體、目光空洞地等著下一個人到來，早已不在意與自己交合的到底是誰了。

進入他身體的時候，我忽而有點迷惑地開始回想，我與他之間的關係，究竟是怎麼落到如今這個地步的。

五年之前，我們還是親密無間的朋友，我做夢也沒有想過，竟會有與自己的朋友上床的一天。那時我們還在學校裡，我是令老師頭疼的問題學生，家境貧寒又性格頑劣，他卻是都廳官員家的孩子，整個年級成績最好的模範生。大概沒人能想到我們是怎麼玩到一塊兒去的，但其實這個過程異常簡單，因為當時他很孤僻，不擅與人交往，而我是第一個願意主動接近他的人，他便自然而然對我產生了逾越旁人的信賴。高中一年級的時候，他在學校外建築工地旁的廢棄花壇裡養了一隻流浪貓，有時我翹課出去玩，閒來無事，便會幫他照顧一下，到最後那隻貓對我比對他還要親近。我記得某天傍晚，剛好是放學的時間，我正在給那隻貓餵食，聽到鈴聲響了，便發消息叫他一道過來，他來了以後，小貓不知為何不肯理他，他著急得幾乎要哭了，我卻莫名起了逗弄的心思，將貓抱在手裡讓他來搶。就是在那時，我側過頭看到他的眼睛，突然覺得和那隻貓非常相似，然後竟在心裡暗暗可惜起他不是女孩子來。現在想想，那應當是我第一次覺得他漂亮，但當時我有個正在交往的女朋友，心思又單純，不會往別的方面多想，對這件事轉頭便也忘了。

後來他家裡生了變故，父親以貪污罪入獄，母親自殺，家中財產全被沒收，他一夜之間變為被同學集體奚落的對象，老師們也像一下子變了臉似的，全都對此冷眼旁觀。不久我聽到許多來路不明的流言，有的說他父親罪有應得，有的卻說是被官場上的對手陷害，當了別人的替罪羊。或許是出於可憐他的心思，那一陣子我幫了他不少忙，有時是回絕一些好奇的刺探，也有時是動用武力趕走那些來欺侮他的人，畢竟我還算身強力壯，打起架來一般是不會輸的。所以他家裡出了事之後，我們的關係甚至比過去更加密切了，哪怕他由於情緒太低落，與我相處時幾乎不怎麼說話，我也能夠從他的態度中感覺到他仿佛很怕離開我似的。其實我是比較自私的人，偶爾也會覺得他麻煩，在心裡想，有這個時間，為什麼我不多去陪一下女朋友呢？但看到他那樣的眼神，我又感到自己仿佛有了某種說不明白的義務，即使不情願，也是有必要留在這裡的。那段時間，我們時常翹了課，找一間空教室從早待到晚，他看書，我玩無聊的手機遊戲，或者他給我講講習題，甚至什麼都不做地發著呆耗掉一整天。本來這件事就要這樣平淡無奇地過去了，直到有一天，我們在放學的路上被幾個黑社會打扮的男人莫名其妙地綁架了。那些人的身手明顯是訓練過的，我根本對抗不了。逃跑無效之後，我們被帶到了一間盛放化工廢料的倉庫，他們當晚就在我面前強暴了他。

我至今不知道那些人的來歷的什麼。我一直猜想這出綁架是和他父親入獄的緣由有關係的，然而有一件事又說不通。當時他已經像個壞掉的布娃娃似的，全身被縛，被為首的男人踢到我面，那個男人用刀抵著他的脖子，威脅我就在這裡和他做一次，否則立刻便把刀插到底，連個全尸都不給他留。我從方才起便一直嚇得說不出話，此時更是不知道該作何反應。他緊閉的眼睛輕輕動了動，臉上已經完全是認命等死的模樣了，我看得於心不忍，鬼使神差地跪行過去，心下一橫拉住了他的手。他顫抖著睜開眼睛，像不諳世事的小孩子一樣望著我，似乎突然不太理解正在發生什麼事了。然後那幾個男人拿出手機，就圍在我們旁邊很近的地方開始錄像。

那一次我非常溫柔，大概在我的記憶中，以後不論做了多少次，都是再也沒有那麼溫柔過的。

後來他們沒多說什麼就把我們放走了，只是威脅說不准報警，否則下次便不會這麼簡單了事了。從那裡出來以後，他忽然像完全變了一個人，在任何問題上都對我千依百順。我叫他和我一起退學，去一個沒人認識我們的地方謀生，他也沒問緣由就同意了。當時我這麼做，一方面是由於實在不想繼續唸書，另一方面則是出於害怕那段視頻曝光的擔憂。畢竟從裡面的情形來看，綁架并性虐他的人好像是我一樣，即使勉強解釋成雙方自願，我也不想無端承受這個同性戀的名聲。至於為什麼要叫他陪我一起，那時我沒有仔細想過，如今看來，大約是有一些食髓知味的私心作祟吧。

關於之後的事，我的印象便越發混亂了。我一直都想不起來，原本和諧的關係，到底怎麼就慢慢變了味的。或許在我的潛意識裡，總覺得他是虧欠于我的，再加上每次遇到不順心的事，就忍不住把生活的辛苦暗中歸咎于他，久而久之對他產生了微妙的怪罪和憎恨。而且我這些隱秘的念頭，他必定是知道的，雖然他從來都沒有講出來過。

說來諷刺，對於他的想法，我卻幾乎一概不知。比方說，自從他買了這台二手唱盤機，就時常像今晚這樣，很著迷地聽一些外國樂曲，我只能勉強辨認出有些是搖滾，有些是古典樂，至於他為什麼喜歡聽，聽的時候在想些什麼，我是完全猜不到的。事實上連他當初買這台機器時，我都不太同意，還譏諷他是浪費錢去緬懷以往少爺生活的情調。然而他第一次沒有聽我的話，仍執意掏出錢來，對我說：“這是我自己賺的錢。”他那時的表情有些神經質，我至今記得異常清楚。後來他便時常租借一些各種各樣的唱片回來聽，剛開始我看見時，還常常會出言奚落幾句，但他卻不願意回話了。我漸漸覺得沒意思，便也不再乾涉。

他面對我時就是這樣，種種反應越來越少，不止在床事上，在各個方面都是如此。我忽然想起去年新年的時候，我在路邊的攤鋪上給他買了一個小小的木製雪人，大概有一個拇指長，是幾個學生手工製作的，說是學校的活動，賣得的錢都用作慈善捐款。因為是課餘作業，沒有多好的匠藝，雪人的雕刻和上色都很簡陋粗糙，我拿給他的時候，才意識到作為禮物根本拿不出手，可一時間又想不到什麼別的說辭。然而還沒等我說話，他卻已經接過來，對著我笑了，連說了好幾遍謝謝。我非常吃驚，幾乎懷疑自己看花了眼，再定睛看時，他卻避開視線沉默下去了，那絲笑意也再找不到，就像是什麼倏忽一現的幻覺。

我想著這些事，竟覺得心中有些刺痛，動作也不知不覺用了更多力，攥得他的手腕一片青紫。聽著他細細的叫聲和喘息，我突然生出了想把他破壞殆盡的可怕念頭。他漂亮的雙腳在我眼前晃動著，仿佛是什麼隨時會飛走的東西一樣。我俯下身，作出兇狠的神情，不輕不重地拍了拍他潮紅的面頰，將他從失神的情緒中喚回來。等到他的眼睛確確實實地看著我的眼睛了，我才如同嘉獎般笑了一下，低聲說：“你被捆的樣子，真的是相當性感啊。難怪第一次的時候，他們要那樣玩你呢。”

他的下面驟然縮緊了，眼睛睜得很大，說不清是因為驚慌還是恐懼。我卻感到一陣熱血轟然衝向頭頂，幾乎就要立刻在他裡面高潮了。他的喘聲比剛才略微粗了一些，變得有點像是肺癆病人咳嗽時那種破風箱般的嘶啞喘聲，腸道也分泌出液體來，流到濕漓漓的臀上，使人撫摸起來愈覺手感滑膩。這讓我的衝動更為難耐，以致幾近丟失理智，將幾根手指連同下體一道硬生生地捅到了他窄小的穴口裡去，還附在他耳邊問：“纏得這麼緊，是很愛聽這些嗎？”

他沒有回答，只是將頭埋到我肩上，痛苦地哀鳴起來。我抽出手指，看到上面已經染滿了蜿蜒的鮮血。我驀地想到，既然今天沒有帶套子，若是他真有什麼病的話，恐怕我也無法倖免於難了。但我又似乎不感到害怕，反而覺得哪怕和他一起得不乾不淨的病死了，也未必是件壞事情，至少不會比現在這樣不堪地活著更壞了。而且我前兩年時不時同女人濫交，說不定其實早已害了病，眼下是在拉他陪葬也未可知。不過死也有不好的地方，畢竟等我們死後，是肯定不會有什麼人去埋葬的，萬一尸體爛在了這裡，還會使房東找下家租客時平添很多麻煩。

如此想著，我的大腦慢慢被“死過人的房子”這個念頭佔據住了，竟恍惚覺得他的身體也猶如這麼一間房子。我的性器插得很深，深到如果他是女人的話，那麼必定已經頂到子宮的位置了，要是再深一些，或許還能觸碰到裡面殘留的死胎穢物。我不知道該怎麼形容這穢物，在我的想象裡，那大約是種像植物的瓜蒂之類的東西，斷絕養分之後，就蔫萎地埋在泥土一樣的血肉裡了。這個時候，仿佛為了配合我的想法似的，他的臉上突然呈現出某種奇妙的空幻，不像受困於情慾，反倒恰是無生機的白墻那樣的空。我看得有點入迷，直到我這眼神似乎讓他害怕了，他發著抖，很安靜地流下兩行淚，腸壁也跟腰身和眼淚一起震顫著滑動起來。那節奏非常怪異，竟讓我一下子就沒了嚴絲合縫的感覺。我忽覺興味索然，明明已經事到臨頭，卻還是將性器抽出了他幾近痙攣的腸道。在我將他的雙腿放下時，他有些受驚似的看了看我，仿佛不知道自己做錯了什麼事，可是又不敢詢問，只好露出這麼一種等待處刑般的無助表情。而見到他這樣，我又隱隱重燃了幾分難以名狀的亢奮，停了一會兒，終究情不自禁地將手伸向仍然硬脹的下體，快速擼動幾下，然後湊到他的臉旁，讓精液噴濺在了那層雨露似的淚水上。

我這邊完事之後，他的眼淚也莫名其妙地止住了，這教我感覺越發奇異。我擦了擦手，側身躺在他旁邊，攬著他的腰把他摟進懷裡。他似是還沒回過神來，不太清醒地嗯了幾聲。我一邊慢條斯理地用手指梳著他的頭髮，一邊隨口問道：“怎麼不哭了？”

他的睫毛顫了顫，沾在上面的精液落下去一點，沿著眼窩流到鼻樑上。我又仔細看了半晌，那眼眶裡雖然依舊潮濕，但已經確實沒有淚了。

他搖了搖頭，小聲說：“我也不知道。”

我笑了，接著問：“你和別人做的時候，也這麼愛哭嗎？”

“記不清楚了。”他也接著搖頭，腦後的髮梢蹭得我的肩膀有些癢。

我開始漫不經心地解他手腕上的領帶結，因為系得太死，花了好久的功夫也沒有解開。大概由於血液流通不暢的緣故，此刻他的手背和手指看上去都非常蒼白。我的動作有些笨拙，有時控制不好力道，甚至把領帶勒得更緊，想必是將他弄得很疼的。然而不論我怎麼擺弄，他都沒有再因為疼痛而出聲，而是安安靜靜的，像個不會說話的娃娃一樣靠在我胸口。於是兩個人就這樣安靜地靠了很久，誰都沒有再開口講話。

終於將那個結解開時，我已經把他的手焐得很熱了，幾乎讓我不太想要放開。昏沉的睡意漸漸襲來，平日總不怎麼管用的暖氣也燒得旺了起來，連管道都發出了嘩嘩的響聲。然而就在我快要在這溫暖中沉入夢鄉時，突然感到他的指甲在我的手心裡輕輕劃了一下。我睜開眼，用力握了握他的手腕，是告訴他不要亂動的意思。他仿佛很訝異我還醒著，沉默了一會，然後帶著一點悶悶的鼻音說：“下雪了。”

我披上外套起來，走到窗邊往外面看。透過老舊暗沉的玻璃，連空中紛揚的大雪都染上了一層污穢的灰色。我又回過頭去看了看他，他正慢慢眨著眼睛，半長的黑髮凌亂地搭在臉側，不知道在想些什麼。這間臥室的窗戶很高，而且幾乎像監牢中的窗戶那麼小，從他的角度應該是看不到的。我開始心不在焉地想，他是怎麼知道下雪的事的呢？

一陣冷風透過窗縫襲來，我打了個寒戰，把雙手插進口袋裡，然後觸碰到了回家前在商場門口領來的那幾顆糖。我將它們握在手裡，走回床邊坐下，拿到他眼前晃了晃，問：“要吃嗎？”

他猶豫了一下，從被子下面探出手來接過一顆。不知為何，他的舉動和神態又教我想起來他以前養過的那隻小貓了。他似乎沒有覺察到我的目光，自顧自小心翼翼地剝開糖紙，注視了片刻，卻像是沒有打算吃的意思。

“怎麼，不喜歡？”我也剝了一顆，放進嘴裡。“味道不錯呢，很甜。要不然我來喂你？”

我一面說著，一面就要去抱他。但或許因為我剛從窗邊回來，外套上太涼，剛一碰到他，他就抖了抖躲開了。

“不是。”他又略帶慌亂地抬起頭，低聲解釋著，那語調就像怕我生氣似的。“我只是想起來，我們第一次一起過聖誕節的時候，也吃過這種糖，一模一樣的。”

“是嗎？”我感到有些吃驚，試著搜尋記憶，卻毫無印象了。“什麼時候的事啦？”

“國中二年級。”他盯著手指間的糖，聲音變得更低了。“那個時候你還說，這糖黃澄澄的，看起來就像個小小的蜂蜜罐子。”

他這麼一說，我才終於回想起來。那一年聖誕雪下得比今天還大，他晚上十一點多跑出來找我，說家裡來了很多油頭粉面的客人，讓他厭煩得待不下去。而那天我剛巧忘了帶鑰匙，父母已經很久沒回過家了，我記不清他們的電話，又想不到什麼別的辦法，正獨自坐在樓道里發愁。看到他來的時候，我是很驚喜的，但兩個無家可歸的十三歲小孩，也沒有什麼地方可以去，只能沿著雪夜的街道漫無目的地走。他出門時穿了一件帶兜帽的棉衣，便把背包裡的針織帽借給了我，我戴上帽子，竟一點都不覺得冷了，兩個人隨意地聊著天，不知不覺就走到了很遠的地方。然而就在這時，我沒吃晚飯的肚子忽然叫了起來，連呼嘯的風聲都蓋不過去。他聽到後，撲哧笑了一聲，然後又很抱歉地說，出來得太急，忘記帶錢了，沒辦法給我買東西吃。我說，我記得我還有一點錢，於是兩人靠在墻根坐下，把書包裡的課本倒出來，找裡面有沒有剩餘的零錢。可是幾乎把每條縫都搜尋遍了，我們也只翻出了幾枚硬幣，湊在一起數了數，是只值一包劣等水果糖的價格。

好不容易找到通宵營業的便利店，我們買完糖出來，風雪已經越發密集，如刀割般撲到我們臉上。所幸旁邊就是一幢很大的建築物，有一處外墻凹陷進去一塊，嵌著一面窗戶，大小正好可以容兩個人躲在窗前避風。我好奇地往窗戶裡面看，然而樓內黑洞洞的，什麼都看不到。他輕輕拽了拽我的袖子，說，這地上還有一件臟衣服，是不是流浪漢平時就在這裡睡覺呢。我聽了這話，驀地感到一陣難過，猶如毫無根由地預感到將要發生什麼不好的事似的。為了驅散這種怪異的感覺，我趕忙撕開攥在手裡的糖果袋子，遞了一顆給他，而他便也是像今天這樣，小心翼翼地接過去，慢慢剝開糖紙，慢到讓我以為那顆糖馬上就要結冰了。

我愈是回憶起這些，腦海裡的景象便愈是清晰，連通過玻璃反射到他瞳孔上的幽暗雪光都變得分明可見。我突然覺得他那時候的樣子讓我非常想要親吻。望了他一眼，我又奇怪地想道，為什麼我當初完全沒有這個想法呢？我終究沒有親他，而是翻過身去，決意不再看他。然後就在各種亂七八糟的念頭裡，我總算重新有了睡意。

也許是今天太累的緣故，睡著以後，我就接連不斷地做起了噩夢。夢裡我又回到了十七歲時被綁架去的那個倉庫，周圍一片昏暗逼仄，持刀男人的鞋底在很近的地方揚起塵土，廢棄原料的難聞氣味撲面而來。他慌張的眼睛在我身後四處亂瞟，我的心被熟悉的恐懼攥住了，無能為力地等待著接下來發生的事。但是出乎我意料，這一次的情節卻與記憶中截然不同。被刀抵著的人變成了我，而被脅迫與我做愛的人則成了他，他在那些人的手機鏡頭下，微微顫抖著跪坐在我面前，解開我的制服褲子，然後極其輕柔地用口腔包裹住了我毫無反應的下體。在那一刻，我的全身都僵硬了。

他的一雙杏眼圓圓睜著，卻沒有神彩，不似活人身上的器官，倒是很像定格在照片上不再更改的某個瞬間的延續。與之相反，他的臉上卻籠罩著一層生動的光輝，淚斑閃閃爍爍，神色依賴而絕望，看起來就像他愛我一樣。我的手臂被捆在身後，不能去攏他的頭髮，也不能去撫他的眼瞼幫他闔上那雙不該出現在這裡的眼睛。那些男人錄像的手紋絲不動，讓我有種永遠不會結束的錯覺。我根本無法想象自己會在這種情形下射精，然後被活著放出去，然而奇怪的是，也無法想象他們會在不久的將來輪姦他，或者把我殺掉。整個世界都如同停在了這個場景，斷絕了全部後續的可能性，而這遠遠比將要發生任何事都更為恐怖。

無盡的時間過後，夢境終於變換了。但說是變換，其實只有人物關係與方才不同了而已。我們依舊衣衫不整地呆在這個倉庫裡，唯獨那些捆住我們的繩子消失了。那些男人變成了被我引來的嫖客，粗野地在他身上輪番洩慾，而我在心滿意足地收完錢後，也興奮地將性器插入了他傷痕累累的身體，俯身對他說著不堪入耳的下流話。自始至終都一臉漠然的他忽然哭了。

我滿頭冷汗地醒來時，天已經大亮了。身邊的床單是冰涼的，整個屋子都找不到他的影子。不知道被什麼怪力驅使，我很仔細地檢查了每個櫃子，仿佛生怕下一刻櫃門後就會有血滲出來似的。但是什麼都沒有，一切都與平常無異，除了床邊的地板上多了兩張撕開的金色糖紙。

我這才真正清醒過來，走到廚房，翻出兩片冷麵包放進微波爐，又沖了一杯速溶咖啡，打算吃頓簡易的早餐。

窗外的太陽高高照射在雪地上，汽車正在路上來回鳴叫。我一邊嚼著麵包，一邊打開唱盤機，想找找他昨晚聽過的那首歌。又是無所事事的一天。


End file.
